


Swordplay

by regretful_insomnimaniac



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Exhibitionism, Foreplay, Gen, Light Sadism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shame, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voice Kink, anyways... yall like my title pun, light humiliation, light shame kink so don't worry, posting this on my side acc bc embarrassed lmao, sword as a vibrator and also dildo, using a sword as a dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretful_insomnimaniac/pseuds/regretful_insomnimaniac
Summary: One shot of Duck using Beacon in a not very orthodox way





	Swordplay

Duck didn’t know how it had gotten to this point. Well, shit he knew, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

 

“Yesssss, Duck Newton. I wish to see you come undone beneath me,” Beacon hissed thickly, the words practically dripping from his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

 

“Well, I uh-“ Duck sputtered, letting out a breath. “You’re actually- huh- beneath me, as it was.” God, he hoped no one chose today to come visit him. 

 

Beacon didn’t respond to that, letting out an indignant huff instead as his pommel was slowly enveloped by Duck, his warm hands wrapped around Beacon’s handle. 

 

Another inch in and Duck let out a throaty moan, completely sunk down on the pommel. “F-fuck Beacon that, uh, you feel great,” he stammered, his thighs trembling with the effort to not sink completely down to Beacon’s hilt, his dick hard to the point of pain.

 

“Yes, I’m aware,” Beacon hissed again, a hint of pride and lust warping his voice even further. “Take my hilt all the way, Duck Newton.” Beacon punctuated his name with low buzzes, causing his hilt to practically vibrate inside Duck. 

 

“Fuck!” His cock lay heavy on his stomach, dripping precome. “Do that again, wouldya- fuck!” Before Duck had finished talking, Beacon was exuding a low hum again, his blade becoming flexible as it nimbly wrapped around Duck’s leg. A bolt of pleasure shot down his spine, going straight to his dick. 

 

“My pleasure,” Beacon’s oily voice responded, buzzing as the entire length of his pommel was finally inside Duck, save for his mouth positioned on the cross-guard- dangerously close to his entrance. Duck’s back arched off the bed, wanton pleadings falling from his mouth as his hand wrapped around his dick.

 

Beacon tsked. “That’s no good, Duck Newton. Hands off,” he commanded as his vibrating ramped up fast enough to overstimulate Duck. A gasp shuddered out of him, a combined reaction of the controlling demand and the utterance of his name, his dick jolting again. “Oh? That’s an… interesting reaction, isn’t it? Do you like that, Duck Newton, the weapon of the chosen one commanding him what to do?”

 

Duck’s hands darted out to grasp Beacon’s cross-guard instead, instinctively sinking his teeth into his lip to stop what would’ve been an embarrassingly loud moan to escape. “I-uh- fuck,” Duck moaned, gasping as Beacon’s vibrating went down a notch again, giving him a break from the overstimulation. “Y-yeah, I do-”

 

Beacon twisted in just the right way and hummed, nailing right into Duck’s prostate while simultaneously licking the base of his dick coyly, only giving the barest of touches. Duck’s hips bucked up without his control, removing one of his hands from Beacon to bite his knuckle as he thrusted uselessly into the air. “God- Beacon more- please do that again,” he pleaded, his hips gyrating on their own.

 

“Do  _ what _ again, Duck Newton?” he asked infuriatingly slow, his vibrations dipping in intensity again.

 

“Please please- god- mhmm- please touch my dick again, Beacon, ahh!” Duck begged as Beacon hummed in response lapped at the base of his dick, flattening his tongue as he pressed it hard on the sensitive underside. Before he could yell out a warning, Duck was coming hard, his dick quivering as his come pulsed out, drops landing on Beacon’s mouth. He watched Beacon’s tongue swipe out to lick it away, shuddering as he came down from the high.

 

“...Delicious,” Beacon finally said with a lick of his lips, sending another faint hum through his handle through Duck. 

 

“Oh God, Beacon,” Duck groaned with a last shudder, reaching to grab Beacon’s crossguard and ease him out of his entrance, a wispy breath escaping his lips.

 

Beacon tsked again, sending a harsh vibration up his handle, overstimulating Duck into gasping back into his pillow. “I don’t think so, Duck Newton. I’d quite like to see how you… go about your daily business with my pleasuring you constantly- just leave me there for now and go get ready for work.”

 

“Well hold on there-” Duck protested weakly, two parts of him clashing at the idea. He didn’t want to be all horny at work like a goddamn teenager, but the part of him still focused on the now soft vibrations working its way up his spine are telling him something entirely different. 

 

“That was an order.” And that was that.

  
  


If Duck weren’t the one in this situation, it’d be funny. As he was the person in the situation, he was just  _ boiling  _ over with pent-up frustration. Coming already that morning had done nothing to deter the erection he was hiding with his jacket draped over his lap. Mercifully, Beacon had ceased vibrating when he was driving to work; that had also done nothing to stop Beacon from hissing dirty promises to him, his curled blade brushing along Duck’s over-sensitive inner thigh. Beacon’s words had only stopped when he pushed open the door to work, Duck stiffly greeting Juno as he sat down at his desk, a small stack of paperwork piled in front of him, all regarding the latest accidents from the most recent Abomination.

 

He bit his lip and tried to focus as he put pen to paper, desperately trying to stifle the whine struggling to escape his throat as Beacon hummed and set his handle to vibrating again. Duck was so desperate to move, forcing himself to keep his hips still even as his dick strained against his jeans. Why had he agreed to this?

 

At another rough vibration, Duck had to clench his thighs hard to keep from jolting forward, a low moan escaping from his gritted teeth. He hoped to God it was quiet enough Juno didn’t notice. Beacon ramped up his vibrations again, forcing him to hunch over his desk suddenly to keep his face from giving anything away. Beacon’s oily whisper floated up to him, his mouth humming against Duck’s entrance as he spoke. “Not exactly being subtle, Duck Newton. While your moans are  _ delicious _ , do you want your friend there to notice you being pleasured at work? Or does that shame only serve to turn you on more?”

 

Duck’s hips jolted without his permission, stifling the groan rising in his throat as his dick somehow got even harder, dripping precome against his boxers. 

 

“So it does,” Beacon murmured. Duck could precisely feel where Beacon opened his mouth as he talked, his tongue darting out of his lips and pressing it flat to his balls. “You’re making quite a mess, in front of anyone who could walk by and pinpoint the lust in your eyes and the bulge of your dick in your soiled jeans.” 

 

“Fuck,” Duck hissed under his breath, suddenly throwing his jacket off his lap and walking to the bathroom as fast as he could without garnering attention, quickly locking the door behind him and struggling to pull his pants down his hips. Beacon had only increased the frequency of his vibrations, frantically buzzing right into Duck’s prostate and kitten-licking what he could reach of the base of Duck’s dick. “God- fuck Beacon!” Duck panted under his breath as he slumped against the tiled wall, fisting his cock desperately as Beacon continued nailing right into his prostate. 

 

“Come for me, Duck,” Beacon commanded against Duck’s balls, his entire pommel shaking with the intensity of his vibrations. He grazed his teeth against Duck’s inner thigh, biting in and sucking, and that’s what sent Duck over the edge. Shallow breaths escaped his mouth as he spilled come onto Beacon’s blade curled around his leg, his still half-hard cock dripping onto his thigh, panting as he gripped Beacon’s handle and slowly removed the pommel from his ass. He shuddered as the end of the handle popped out, fully revealing Beacon’s mouth quirked up in a self-satisfied smirk, licking his lips mockingly. “Well? Clean me up.”

 

With a tired smile, Duck did so.


End file.
